The Bone-Chilling Promise
by Nighthunter97
Summary: After a nasty break-up with cheater Sebastian Verlac, Clary must piece together her heart in time to figure out the meaning of his Bone-Chilling Promise.
1. Prologue

**New story! The Bone-Chilling Promise will be updated ASAP tomorrow! It is 11 o'clock at night (Western US Time), but I was too excited, and decided to upload it tonight. You're welcome. ;) Enjoy this chapter! (SORRY ABOUT THE CURSE WORDS!)**

Prologue

My name is Clary Fray, and I had a boyfriend named Sebastian Verlac. I didn't know he was cheating on me. It never dawned on me until I saw the faint, but very much there, lipstick mark on his neck. I am nineteen years old and I never thought I would be cheated on. When I found out and confronted him about it, he got angry and started arguing with me. We ended the relationship with Sebastian promising one last thing, "This is not over Clarissa."

 __o_o_o_o_o__ **Flashback** __o_o_o_o_o_

 _That son of a bitch was cheating on me. Not to mention with that whore, Kaelie. I swear she has been with every guy in this school. And now with MY boyfriend? That was the last straw. I had seen him a couple times with lipstick marks on his neck, but I always thought I was imagining it. But that was before I could smell her perfume on his shirt when I leaned in for a kiss once. Once I smelled it, I immediately shoved him back._

" _What the hell?!" I yelled. The smell was very prominent and DEFINITELY female. It smelled like flowers. "You were cheating on me?"_

 _Sebastian stood there in silence. I took that as a yes, and immediately insulted him with every offense in the dictionary. I normally didn't curse much, but this situation called for it._

" _You son of a bitch! Thinking you could get away with being with that whore for long! What were you thinking? What did I do to deserve you cheating on me?" I screamed, tears beginning to stream down my face._

 _He stood to his full height, and looked down at me with a sneer on his face._

" _Well it's not like YOU weren't cheating either! I can see the way you look at him!" He yelled right back at me, only I was completely bewildered about who he was talking about._

" _Who would I cheat with, Sebastian? At least I'm faithful in our relationship, and if you were saying that I look at Simon as if I'm in love with him, you sure are goddamn wrong. We're done Sebastian. Get out of my house." I said, putting my foot down. I was done with his crap._

 _Sebastian looked at me as if I were a bug on the bottom of his shoe. I glared daggers right back at him. He growled and promised me, "This is not over, Clarissa. I promise you." And with that, he grabbed his coat, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

 __o_o_o_o_o_ **End Flashback** __o_o_o_o_o_

 **Yes, yes. I know. A bit of an exciting start if you ask me. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! -Nighthunter97**


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologize for the long wait! Someone took the battery out of my computer and didn't put it back in. This is a FLASHBACK CHAPTER. The next chapter is going to be a year later after the break-up. Hope you enjoy! - NightHunter97**

Chapter 1

 **Clary POV**

 __o_o_o_o_o__ **Flashback** __o_o_o_o_o_

 _I remember that after the break-up, I was really depressed. The promise still terrified me, and I didn't want to know what Sebastian was capable of. I hung out with Izzy, Simon, and Alec a lot after I broke up with Sebastian. They convinced me to start counseling because I couldn't stand to be in that apartment alone with all the ghosts of happy times. My counselor was.. Unique.. to say the least. His name was Magnus and I came to treasure the time I spent with him 2 times a week. He loved glitter and reminded me of myself as a young child._

 _We became quick friends, and he soon started hanging out with my friends and I outside of sessions. My life was turning around, and it became enjoyable. I ended up inviting Izzy and Alec to move in with me. Simon was already staying with Eric, one of his band friends, so he couldn't stay with us. I was happy either way. It helped to have a support system around me when I needed it._

 _My life was changing for the better, and there was no way in hell that I was going to let Sebastian ruin it. I was going to do everything I can to protect my friends from him, but there was no doubt he would follow through on his promise at some point. But in the meantime, I was going to do everything I could to try and find out the promise's meaning, even if it was the end of me._

 __o_o_o_o_o_ **End Flashback** __o_o_o_o_o_

 **I know, really short chapter. Don't kill me yet, I promise to update this story more. I have school starting soon, so I guess I should come up with an upload schedule.**

 **Tuesday: Bone Chilling Promise Update**

 **Thursday: Learning to Love Again Update**

 **Friday: Bone Chilling Promise Update**

 **Sunday: Learning to Love Again Update**

 **This schedule will start August 18, that being a Thursday, there WILL be an update that day. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy next chapter! - Nighthunter97**


	3. sorry

hey guys... i'm so sorry to say this... i'm moving my stories over to Wattpad now, under the name of midnighthunter97... i'm so sorry. my time here on has been amazing, but after a couple experiences on wattpad (such as the easier uploading process, sorry FF) and the communities, i feel like i need to transfer my stories over to that platform. Learning to Love Again will most definitely be there, and maybe The Bone Chilling Promise... I'm not sure.

but thank you guys so much, and I hope you understand where I'm coming from here... thank you.

:)))) - Nighthunter97


End file.
